


Broken Shutters

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader and Bucky are married, Suggestive comments, Swearing, Talks of being naked on a deserted island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Tony calls you and Bucky to the tower to try out new tech with the team, but when asked to try out the new tech to help you repel down walls and out of the jets Bucky refuses to do it with you which prompts the team to find out what happened between you and Bucky and him repelling down walls.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 23





	Broken Shutters

You were making breakfast when you felt a strong pair of arms wrap around your waist. You smiled and leaned back into your husband’s embrace. “Morning doll,” he said in his morning voice.

“Mornin’ Buck,” you said as you turned your head to place a kiss on his cheek. “We gotta head into the compound in a little bit. Tony called a meeting this morning.”

Bucky groaned and rested his head on your shoulder, “It’s Saturday!”

“I know, but he’s got new tech he wants all of us to test out. And you know if we’re not there then he’ll send Sam or Pietro to get us.” You knew he wasn’t going to be happy about this, but you also know Tony would come to your home and drag the two of you to the compound by your ears if you weren’t there.

“What if we move somewhere he’ll never find us?” Bucky suggested. “We could find a little island with no one around,” his lips were next to your ear, and you suppressed a shiver. Now was not the time to get any ideas that would cause the two of you to be late. “No more tan lines,” he said suggestively.

You laughed, “It’s cute that you think Tony still won’t find us on a deserted island. And just so you know he’d take a picture of your bare ass and show it to the entire team.”

“I will have you know I have a very cute ass according to my fans out there,” Bucky sniffed.

You shook your head, “Oh, I know. Also, yes I’ve seen the photos, I Google them sometimes.” You grinned up at him before giving him a playful smack on his butt. “Now eat or you’ll be grumpy when we get to the compound.”

The two of you were in the car heading to the compound an hour later. Tony was impatiently waiting for you on the front steps, “Agent Y/L/N-Barnes, Sergeant Barnes, do the two of you purposely make yourselves late to irk me?”

You patted Tony on the chest as you made your way inside, “Stop being dramatic, Stark. We’re not late, you’re just impatient.”

Bucky tried to cover his laugh with a cough while Tony huffed. “I said eleven o’clock it is now—”

“Ten fifty-five, we’re five minutes early,” you responded clearly not bothered by Tony. You knew how he got when he wanted to try out new tech with the team, and you weren’t going to let his mood affect you.

The three of you walked into the R and D section of the compound, the others already there and testing out their new gear. Steve and Bucky shared a friendly hello while you gravitated toward the girls and started seeing what you had missed not living at the compound twenty-four seven anymore.

Tony cleared his throat and got the groups’ attention. “I have new harnesses and rappelling rope that I want to try out. I need volunteers.” When no one spoke up he rolled his eyes, “Okay Y/N, Bucky, you two can test it out.”

You looked at Bucky who had gone a little pale, “Come on, Buck. Let’s go try it out.” You were making your way toward Tony when Bucky finally found his voice.

“Hell no! Last time you dropped me off the roof!” Bucky said shaking his head vehemently causing you to pause and look back at him.

The others now looked intrigued, they hadn’t heard this story yet.

You let out a sigh, “That was two years ago! Don’t tell me you’re still upset over that?”

He glared at you, “You dropped me off a roof.”

“It was an accident. I apologized a million times!” You couldn’t believe he was still bent out of shape over the accident.

Sam was grinning already liking where this was going, “What did you do?”

You looked at Bucky, “Can I tell it or do you want to do the honors?”

Bucky looked back at your friends, “Remember that really bad storm we got two summers ago?” The others nodded and he said, “It was after that.”

_The house was perfect. It was off the beaten path but not too far from the compound that it would be a chore getting there. It was all you and Bucky had been looking for in your search for a new place to live. Both of you had instantly fallen in love and said that this was the one._

_You and Bucky had been married for about a year now and the two of you had decided it was time to move out of the compound and start a new life together. Tony had been the one to find the place, he had seen this coming and had been looking for the perfect place for you two._

_The night before there had been a huge thunderstorm and your yard was a mess. Even a few of your shutters had come loose. “The McNeils still have our ladder,” Bucky said as he looked up at the second-floor window whose shutter had slightly come off its hinges._

_“Easy fix,” you said as you placed your hands on your hips and stared up at it. “We go up to the loft and you can repel down and fix the shutter.” He gave you a look. “What? We’re Avengers, we’ve repelled from higher places than this.”_

_“Why do I have to be the one that does it?” He was pouting which made him look like a child that wasn’t getting their way, it was comical, to say the least._

_“Because I fixed the sink, it’s your turn to fix something, babe.” You patted his arm and started inside, “Come help me find some rope.”_

_Thirty minutes later he had a rope tied around his waist getting ready to climb over the side of the balcony. He looked down at the ground and then back at you. “You won’t drop me will you?”_

_You sighed, “I’m not gonna drop you! You’ll be fine, I swear.”_

_After a moment of hesitation, he repelled over the side. You held onto him and gave him slack when he needed it. Everything was going well when one of the knots Bucky had tied came loose causing the rope to slip._

_You had tried to catch it before it could fall, but fate had other plans. You heard a yelp of surprise and then the sound of Bucky hitting the ground. You raced over to the railing to peer down. Bucky was lying on his back blinking up at the sky with a stunned look on his face. You felt yourself pale as you stared at your husband lying in the yard. “Babe?! Hang on I’ll be right there!” You flew down the stairs as quickly as you could. You collapsed on your knees next to Bucky when you reached him. “Babe, talk to me. What hurts?”_

_“My pride,” he groaned as his eyes fluttered shut, his cheeks turning a bit red._

_You but your lip trying not to chuckle, “It’s your own fault your knot slipped.”_

_He glared at you, “No it’s your fault for saying I could repel down the side.”_

_You shook your head knowing you weren’t going to hear the last of this for a while. “You gonna be okay?”_

_He sat up and sighed, “I’ll be fine, just help me inside, and for the love of God, don’t tell Wilson.” Then he grumbled, “I’ll be hearing grandpa jokes from now until the end of time if you do.”_

“So no,” Bucky said with a shake of his head. “Get someone else to do it.”

You stuck your tongue out at him and then looked at Steve, “Come on Stevie, you and I can do it.”

Steve stayed rooted in place, “I, uh, I’m good, Y/N.”

You threw up your hands, “Y’all! I’m pretty sure that I’m not gonna drop you, it was Bucky’s fault his knot was faulty.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna need more than ‘pretty sure’ before I repel down anything with you,” Sam said.

“All right, I’m ninety-nine point nine percent sure that I’m not going to drop you,” you said to him.

Tony facepalmed before saying, “This is my tech we’re talking about people. I’m sure it’s better quality than whatever Barnes MacGyvered at his house.”

Bucky didn’t look happy that he was being picked on by the rest of the team, “If I do this will everyone please shut up about our mistake?”

“Your mistake,” you coughed.

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long, frustrated sigh. “Let’s just get this over with.” He snatched the tech from Tony and headed for the wall the others used for training. You were grinning triumphantly as you scaled the wall with Bucky and started setting up. He looked at you, “Can I get a kiss for good luck?”

“I figured you would have considered me bad luck since the last time we did this you did wind up on the ground,” you teased.

He smiled at you and cupped your face with his hand, “No, I would never consider you bad luck, doll.”

You leaned forward and captured Bucky’s lips with yours. You heard Sam let out a whistle and the girls cheered before Tony shouted, “Eh, lovebirds! Make out on your own time!”

Bucky pulled back and chuckled, “Just for that I’m going to find a way to annoy him at the next meeting.”

You laughed, “Do that and he might actually send you to that deserted island you were daydreaming about early.”

“That’s fine by me because he’ll be sending you with me for the trouble making you’re bound to do at some point.”

“Guess will just have to see,” you murmured before you pecked his lips one last time. “And I promise not to drop you this time.”

“See you at the bottom, doll,” he said before he began repelling down the side.

Thankfully this time you didn’t drop him.


End file.
